puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainboom12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chrismh page. We're very happy you're here to help, but we want you to know that bunches of incorrect edits can cause HEAPS of headaches for our one admin. READ THE GUIDELINES BEFORE YOU EDIT. Banning is inevitable for those who don't! It's very easy to read! Here are some common points to check for: Did you check your grammar? Did you put in canon information and not speculation? Did you upload non-watermarked, high quality photos? Did you check the format of the other pages? If you started a new character page, did you make a data box for the new page? Did you make sure NOT to put episode numbers? If you have any other questions, make sure to leave them on my page WITH a signature, or I won't know who left the message! Thanks so much! Mewpudding101 (talk) 08:03, February 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, I had a little trouble understanding you. If you mean the MAIN episodes listing, I wasn't the one who made it or added new episodes to the list or anything. The most I do is maybe edit the poor-english XD so I actually don't know what template may have been used if any. Chrismh (talk) 13:04, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Rainboom. Welcome to pretty rhythm wikia Of course you can add Prism Jumps to the Prism Star's page, just upload some images and set them up in a gallery. We wouldn't hurt your feelings in any way, so feel free to ask! Orezio ♦talk ♦ 05:19, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Uhh, you'll need to upload them from your computer then into the wiki itself. Which interface are you using? Visual Editor or Classic Editor? If you use Visual Editor, I would recommend changing your editor to Classic Editor, where it's much easier to upload images. To do that, you'll need to click the little downward arrow next to the Edit button and click Classic Editor. Happy Editing! Orezio ♦talk ♦ 10:29, April 3, 2015 (UTC) A Question regarding Edits Uh, yeah, hi. I noticed for one of the shirts you edited it to say 'white', despite the fact it is black, then changed it back to 'black'. That counts as spam-editing/badge-hunting usually, so I was wondering why you did that. I only saw you do it once, but if you keep it up it could result in punishment. Chrismh (talk) 00:53, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello there. Regarding your comment on the Prism Jump page, we're still working on that. Me and the other admins are quite busy with other things in life right now, like school. Images should be over 600 x 800 without any signs of pixelation. Again, we wouldn't hurt your feelings in any way. Orezio (talk) 09:22, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Can you tell me the episode where you found Mia's first grade teacher? I've been searching for characters missing from the wikia. It would be great if you helped. And Hey! Nice job! Continue assisting us in polishing the wikia and maybe I'll make you a bureaucrat, or maybe even an admin if they agree. Orezio (talk) 08:26, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you go on ahead and look up her name for me. I'm quite busy with Journalism at school. Alright? Orezio (talk) 09:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC) It's... sir. I'm a sir. Orezio (talk) 08:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC)